Quantum Pad: A Sampler from the Quantum Pad Library
Quantum Pad: A Sampler from the Quantum Pad Library is a Quantum LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge introduced in 2002 available on the Quantum LeapPad. The erasable marker is also available to write on pages for games with examples. The grades in the guide are 3rd, 4th, and 5th. Table of Contents Math *Multiplication Magic *Comparing Fractions Geography & History (Social Studies) *United States Map *United States Map Quiz *Europe Map *Europe Map Quiz *Presidents of the United States of America & History (promoted as U.S. Presidents & History) Science *Our Solar System *The Human Body: Digestive System *The Human Body: Skeletal System Language Arts *Spelling Stingers *Parts of Speech Multiplication Chart Multiplication 1-12 1 :1x1=1 :1x2=2 :1x3=3 :1x4=4 :1x5=5 :1x6=6 :1x7=7 :1x8=8 :1x9=9 :1x10=10 :1x11=11 :1x12=12 2 :2x1=2 :2x2=4 :2x3=6 :2x4=8 :2x5=10 :2x6=12 :2x7=14 :2x8=16 :2x9=18 :2x10=20 :2x11=22 :2x12=24 3 :3x1=3 :3x2=6 :3x3=9 :3x4=12 :3x5=15 :3x6=18 :3x7=21 :3x8=24 :3x9=27 :3x10=30 :3x11=33 :3x12=36 4 :4x1=4 :4x2=8 :4x3=12 :4x4=16 :4x5=20 :4x6=24 :4x7=28 :4x8=32 :4x9=36 :4x10=40 :4x11=44 :4x12=48 5 :5x1=5 :5x2=10 :5x3=15 :5x4=20 :5x5=25 :5x6=30 :5x7=35 :5x8=40 :5x9=45 :5x10=50 :5x11=55 :5x12=60 6 :6x1=6 :6x2=12 :6x3=18 :6x4=24 :6x5=30 :6x6=36 :6x7=42 :6x8=48 :6x9=54 :6x10=60 :6x11=66 :6x12=72 7 :7x1=7 :7x2=14 :7x3=21 :7x4=28 :7x5=35 :7x6=42 :7x7=49 :7x8=56 :7x9=63 :7x10=70 :7x11=77 :7x12=84 8 :8x1=8 :8x2=16 :8x3=24 :8x4=32 :8x5=40 :8x6=48 :8x7=56 :8x8=64 :8x9=72 :8x10=80 :8x11=88 :8x12=96 9 :9x1=9 :9x2=18 :9x3=27 :9x4=36 :9x5=45 :9x6=54 :9x7=63 :9x8=72 :9x9=81 :9x10=90 :9x11=99 :9x12=108 10 :10x1=10 :10x2=20 :10x3=30 :10x4=40 :10x5=50 :10x6=60 :10x7=70 :10x8=80 :10x9=90 :10x10=100 :10x11=110 :10x12=120 11 :11x1=11 :11x2=22 :11x3=33 :11x4=44 :11x5=55 :11x6=66 :11x7=77 :11x8=88 :11x9=99 :11x10=110 :11x11=121 :11x12=132 12 :12x1=12 :12x2=24 :12x3=36 :12x4=48 :12x5=60 :12x6=72 :12x7=84 :12x8=96 :12x9=108 :12x10=120 :12x11=132 :12x12=144 Comparing Fractions Instructions *Step 1 (Least Common Denominator) *Step 2 (Divide) *Step 3 (Multiply) *Step 4 (Greater Than, Less Than, or Equal To) United States #Alabama #Alaska #Arizona #Arkansas #California #Colorado #Connecticut #Delaware #Florida #Georgia #Hawaii #Idaho #Illinois #Indiana #Iowa #Kansas #Kentucky #Louisiana #Maine #Maryland #Massachusetts #Michigan #Minnesota #Mississippi #Missouri #Montana #Nebraska #Nevada #New Hampshire #New Jersey #New Mexico #New York #North Carolina #North Dakota #Ohio #Oklahoma #Oregon #Pennsylvania #Rhode Island #South Carolina #South Dakota #Tennessee #Texas #Utah #Vermont #Virginia #Washington #West Virginia #Wisconsin #Wyoming Europe *Albania *Austria *Belarus *Belgium *Bosnia and Herzegovina *Bulgaria *Croatia *Czech Republic *Denmark *Estonia *Finland *France *Germany *Greece *Hungary *Iceland *Ireland *Italy *Latvia *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Luxembourg *Macedonia *Moldova *Monaco *Netherlands *Norway *Poland *Portugal *Romania *Russia *San Marino *Serbia and Montenegro (Yugoslavia) *Slovakia *Slovenia *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *Ukraine *United Kingdom *Vatican City Presidents of the United States of America There are yellow stars with facts on the presidents. #George Washington (1789-1797) #John Adams (1797-1801) #Thomas Jefferson (1801-1809) #James Madison (1809-1817) #James Monroe (1817-1825) #John Quincy Adams (1825-1829) #Andrew Jackson (1829-1837) #Martin Van Buren (1837-1841) #William Henry Harrison (1841) #John Tyler (1841-1845) #James Knox Polk (1845-1849) #Zachary Taylor (1849-1850) #Millard Fillmore (1850-1853) #Franklin Pierce (1853-1857) #James Buchanan (1857-1861) #Abraham Lincoln (1861-1865) #Andrew Johnson (1865-1869) #Ulysses S. Grant (1869-1877) #Rutherford B. Hayes (1877-1881) #James A. Garfield (1881) #Chester Alan Arthur (1881-1885) #Grover Cleveland (1885-1889) #Benjamin Harrison (1889-1893) #Grover Cleveland (1893-1897) #William McKinley (1897-1901) #Theodore Roosevelt (1901-1909) #William Howard Taft (1909-1913) #Woodrow Wilson (1913-1921) #Warren G. Harding (1921-1923) #Calvin Coolidge (1923-1929) #Herbert C. Hoover (1929-1933) #Franklin Delano Roosevelt (1933-1945) #Harry S. Truman (1945-1953) #Dwight David Eisenhower (1953-1961) #John F. Kennedy (1961-1963) #Lyndon Baines Johnson (1963-1969) #Richard M. Nixon (1969-1974) #Gerald R. Ford (1974-1977) #James E. "Jimmy" Carter (1977-1981) #Ronald W. Reagan (1981-1989) #George H.W. Bush (1989-1993) #William J. "Bill" Clinton (1993-2001) #George W. Bush (2001-present) Birth Years and Death Years Planets of the Solar System *Mercury *Venus *Earth *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto Letters of the Alphabet *Aa *Bb *Cc *Dd *Ee *Ff *Gg *Hh *Ii *Jj *Kk *Ll *Mm *Nn *Oo *Pp *Qq *Rr *Ss *Tt *Uu *Vv *Ww *Xx *Yy *Zz Parts of Speech in Grammar *Noun *Verb *Adjective *Pronoun *Adverb *Conjunction *Preposition *Interjection Game Burst There is a game burst to play a game. There are also erasable markers with examples on pages to write on. Trivia *The U.S. Presidents and History section doesn't mention Barack Obama or Donald Trump, because the Quantum Pad was made before the 2008 election. *The Skeletal System and Our Solar System pages are also featured in the green version of A Collection from the LeapPad Library. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Quantum LeapPad Games Category:Multi-Subject